


Only mine

by Ashiwyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Modern AU, Possesive Kylo, Rey is a newb, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Steamy, ben is an idiot, cosplay au, cosplay au no one asked for, kylo has pervy thoughts, poe is a manwhore, smut glorious smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiwyn/pseuds/Ashiwyn
Summary: Rey is a nobody, a cosplayer just starting out without a fanbase. This is her first time cosplaying at a convention. Kylo Ren has been cosplaying for years, and a certain nobody catches his eye. He is famous and known to destroy anyone who crosses him. Yet like the characters they portray they always seem to clash. Under it all there is an undeniable connection that draws them closer to each other. Will the fire ignite between them or will they destroy each other in the process.





	Only mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just some information before we start  
> Kylo ren's true name is Ben Alder  
> Rey's last name is Jackson  
> The sequal trilogy and the star wars series itself exists.  
> Adam driver plays lord ren  
> Daisy ridley's character is named kira instead of rey

The convention hall was full of people and life. Long lines stood in front of conference halls and booths with celebrities sitting in them. Cosplayers moved around in their costumes. Some where obviously thrown together last minute and others looked to be the product on months of work. Small groups walked around together carrying bags of merchandise they had bought. One thing was clear, this was a celebration of all things Star Wars. Stormtroopers and clone troopers could be seen sharing the same space. Little kids ran around in Jedi and Sith costumes and battled with plastic lightsabers. 

Rey moved through the crowds with ease. Her brown hair was pulled up into three simple buns and she wore a Kira cosplay that she had spent the last six months working on. In her hand was a replica of Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber that a friend had made for her. It was strong enough to actually battle with and lit up when the button was pressed.  
The costume was the product of months of work using pictures and multiple viewings of The Force Awakens. Rey had spent her time to vet every detail correct. She had even frayed the edge of the fabric that was draped over her body in the shape of an x. Before the convention had even started she had taken photos of the cosplay to share with the other members of the Kiren amino. 

Rey had started shipping Kira with Lord Ren as soon as she had seen them on screen together during The Force Awakens. Kira had also quickly become her favorite character in the Star Wars universe. Her friend Finn had encouraged her to cosplay as Kira for the annual Star Wars convention that was held every year. 

Finn had been cosplaying for years. His popularity had only grown after The Force Awakens came out because of the character that shared his name.

Despite sharing the same name, Finn had never done a cosplay of the character before. Instead he was well known for his cosplay of Mace Windu. Rey hadn’t come across Finn yet. He was part of a group called Resistance Cosplay that specialized in the good guys of Star Wars. 

Finn had previously been a stormtrooper in the cosplay group known as The First Order. She didn’t know much about what had made Finn leave the group, he didn’t really like to talk about it much. 

A group of people seemed to be gathered around someone ahead of her. Rey could hear girls squealing and rolled her eyes at the antics. She was glad that she did not have a big following if it meant not having to deal with squealing fangirls. Yet her curiosity drove her to take a place at the back of the group.  
The center of attention was a tall man with broad shoulders who was doing a Lord Ren cosplay from The Last Jedi. The man bore a strong resemblance to Adam Driver. Yet it was the scar that she recognized most of all. 

This wasn’t just any cosplayer, it was Kylo Ren. Rey knew of his as one of the top cosplayers on the internet. He was also one of the members of The First Order. Finn had told Rey enough about Kylo Ren for her to know that he was not the type of man that you wanted to cross.

Rey had to admire the accuracy of his costume though. He was posing with a girl in a Slave Leia cosplay. It was obvious to anyone that this girl was trying hard to get Kylo’s attention. The way the girl pressed herself against him made it obvious. Yet there was a look of annoyance on Kylo’s face. 

Kylo was holding himself back. He wanted desperately to push the girl pressing herself against him away and just stalk off into the crowd. Yet he had his image to think of. He had worked hard to become the popular cosplayer that he was today. It helped that girls like this one swooned over his dark and brooding looks. Yet he hated it when they pressed themselves against him the way this one was doing now. Once in a while he would take the more attractive ones to bed, however he didn’t feel attracted to the girl currently pressing her breasts against his chest. 

The girl in question brought her lips close to his ear. “Would you like to meet me in my hotel room tonight? We can have some fun.” Her voice was sultry and full of lust, yet it didn’t make Kylo want her.

“I think you have enough photos.” Kylo’s voice was a low growl that held annoyance and anger in his tone. He moved away from her quickly, making it obvious that her advances were not wanted. His eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on a girl in the back. Her Kira cosplay caught his eye. She caught his eye. Without saying a word, he motioned for her to come to him. His gaze was intense, and any onlookers would assume he was just getting into character. Yet it was much more for Kylo. The girl didn’t move and that annoyed Kylo. He prowled towards her, intent on having her join him. This was not some store-bought cosplay, this was a cosplay that was worthy on appearing on The First Order’s official website with him. His large hands grabbed her wrist and he tugged her to his previous position.

Rey looked surprised as he pulled her against his chest. A few Kiren shippers in the crowd squealed at the sight. Kylo motioned over the official First Order photographer as he posed with Rey. At first, he tried to hold her close while Rey kept pushing at his broad chest. However, it eventually evolved into a mock lightsaber duel between the two cosplayers. A smirk was etched into Kylo’s face. He enjoyed it when the other cosplayer got into character. It always made it more exciting. 

The crowd soon dispersed and Kylo looked at the woman infrount of him “You aren’t bad for a nobody. But you still have a lot to learn little one.”

Rey’s eyes grew cold as a frown formed on her face. “Just because I’m not famous like you are doesn’t mean that I have anything to learn from you.”

Kylo’s smirk disappeared and was replaced with a look of annoyance and anger. His voice became dark as he looked down at her. “Your costume is too clean. It doesn’t look as worn as it does in the movie.” Really it was a small insignificant detail, but he felt nothing but anger that she would speak to him like that.

A man with dark skin dressed as Mace Windu jogged up to the pair. His face was slightly red as he glared at Kylo. “Rey, there you are.”

Kylo scowled at Finn. He remembered him well. “Well isn’t this nice. The nobody is friends with the traitor.” His words were sharp and angry. “Did you get her to join your group of liars and cheaters? Or are you just fucking her and sharing her with your buddies?”

Rey’s expression twisted into a mix of hurt and anger. Finn glares at Kylo with a look that would have killed him if looks could actually kill. “You take that back. You can call us liars and cheaters, but I won’t allow you to say thing like that about Rey.”

Kylo felt a hot rage burn in him as he saw Finn wrap an arm around Rey’s shoulders. The thought of her being fucked by other men angered him for some reason. This nobody wasn’t worth his time past her cosplay skills. He watched as Finn led her away from him. His steps where full of anger as he walked back to where his group had set up. 

A pale ginger man dressed up as Hux immediately walked over to him. There was a worried expression on his face. “Ben what the hell is wrong?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it Dom.” Kylo growled. “And for fuck’s sake stop calling me Ben. Only my family is allowed to get away with that and you are not my fucking family.”  
Dom’s full name was Dominic but no one ever called him that. Instead he was called Dom, or more often called Hux by the other members of the first order. He was the only one among them that could actually cosplay Hux properly. Kylo and Dom had joined at the same time and had helped each other with their costumes numerous times. 

Dom gave Kylo a knowing look “Would it have to do with a certain Kira cosplayer?”

Kylo glared at Dom and opened his mouth to speak, but Dom didn’t give him a chance. “I saw and heard everything Kylo. Its one thing to criticize her costume, but its another to say that she is a slut. We have been following her for a while! Now you probably have pushed her towards the resistance before we even had a chance to give her an offer to join us.”

Kylo growled low in his throat at that thought. The idea that he had let such a promising cosplayer slip away angered him. Not too far away from them he could see the booth that the Resistance operated. He easily spotted Rey amongst the crowd. It wasn’t hard as she was the only one dressed as Kira in the group. Andy walked up next to Kylo.  
Andy was just a bit shorter than Kylo and was bald from the chemotherapy that he had gone through to treat a cancer he had ten years ago. His hair had never grown back for some odd reason. He was dressed as Snoke with a professional makeup job to complete the look. 

“She is quite talented. I have been following her on social media for two years now.” Andy grinned as he saw who Kylo was looking at. “Hopefully she joins our group, but I know Lila will take good care of her if she joins them.” 

Kylo was still surprised that Andy was still on good terms with his ex Lila. The two had been inseparable at one time despite being in different groups. But drama had started and it had torn the two apart very violently.

Kylo saw Lila glance in Andy’s direction. The two former lovers had a look of longing in their eyes. It was times like that that made Kylo wonder why exactly they had broken up. The ones who had been part of the groups at the time refused to talk about it. And the newcomers didn’t dare ask. However, stories of before the breakup had been shared frequently. Andy and Lila had been the perfect couple. They had a wonderfully healthy relationship back then. Yet despite the breakup they still managed to remain friends.  
He could see Rey chatting with Poe Darren, who was ironically cosplaying as Poe Dameron. For some reason the sight made his blood boil. He wanted to stalk over there and pick Rey up in his arms to carry her off. Or throw her over his shoulder and bring her to his apartment. 

Kylo knew of Darren’s reputation very well. He was well known for laying anything that had breasts and a pretty face. Knowing that Darren had set his sights on Rey was enough to make Kylo snap.

Rey felt his hands before she saw him. The large hands of Kylo Ren wrapped around her small waist as he easily picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Poe’s face had grown pale and Rey could only imagine the look that Kylo was giving him. One large hand secured her to his shoulder by her waist. Her tiny fists pounded on his back.

“Keep it in your pants Darren.” Kylo basically growled. He didn’t care if Rey chose to hang around the resistance as it was none of his business, but he sure as hell didn’t like the thought of Rey being another one of Darren’s conquests. He ignored Rey’s demands to put her down as he carried her over to where her friend Finn was standing and placed her down next to him. 

Finn looked at Kylo in disbelief. He had watched it all go down. Kylo turned his heated gaze on Finn “I suggest you don’t leave her alone with Darren.”

Rey watched infuriated as Kylo prowled off. The man was infuriating. “I can talk to whoever I want to.” 

“Rey he is right. Poe is known for sleeping around with girls. “ Finn seemed to genuinely agree with what Kylo had said. Rey however had a defiant look in her eyes.

“He can’t control who I decide to talk to!” She had a fire in her eyes. “Even if Poe is a manwhore!”

“He obviously doesn’t agree with you peanut.”

Rey shivered at the memory of Kylo sweeping her off her feet. He had been so possessive and dominant in that moment. She had never met a man with a natural dominance like he had. It was something that most men could never copy. She bit her lip at the thought of that dominance in a situation where they were alone together. Rey shook her head as she realized where her train of thought was going. She needed to stop thinking about him that way. Yet she couldn't stop imagining him in the place of Lord Ren strapping her into the torture chair. His dark eyes looking at her like she belonged to him. Even now she could feel his dark eyes on her. He had not gone far.

Kylo stared at Rey from his place at the First Order booth. She was intriguing to him, more than any other cosplayer ever had. It didn't help that she was so tiny compared to him. He wanted her all to himself and it scared him. He had never wanted someone so badly before. He smirked as he imagined her as his cosplay partner. She would be perfect next to him and in his bed. He smirked at the thought of her in his black satin sheets. Spread out on his bed in her Kira cosplay bound to the headboard. No pants or panties in his way of her tight heat. She would be so tight and warm on his cock. Kylo would be in his Lord Ren cosplay and would treat her like she was Kira. He bit his lip and held back a groan as he grew hard. He wanted to pull on her hair and pound into her. 

In that moment Kylo knew that he had to make it a reality, She would be his. Only his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
